Die Eigenschaft Vertrauen (Kapitel)
"Die Eigenschaft Vertrauen" ist das zweite Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Mat bekommt weder Elayne noch Egwene oder Nynaeve drei Tage lang zu sehen, bevor die Amyrlin ihm ein Ultimatum stellt, dass er entweder verschwinden, oder aber die Frauen nach Ebou Dar begleiten kann. Mat entschließt sich zu letzterem. Die Gruppe um Elayne und Nynaeve reist nach Salidar ab. Die Anwesenheit der Bande der Roten Hand und einige geschickte Manipulationen haben die Sitzenden überzeugt, Salidar endlich zu verlassen. Handlung Mat Cauthon Nachdem Chel Vanin gegangen ist Mat hat ihn fort geschickt, um sich zur Bande zurück zu schleichen. (Drei Frauen (Kapitel Bd. 15)) besorgt Mat für sich und seine Männer eine Unterkunft. Er schärft ihnen ein, für alles zu bezahlen, um niemandem etwas schuldig zu bleiben. Als die Männer auf seinen Befehl hin die drei Banner Das Banner der Bande der Roten Hand, das Drachenbanner und das Banner des Lichts. an dem Stall anbringen, wo sie ihr Lager haben, ist der Stallbursche fassungslos, doch Mat will, dass Egwene bewusst ist, dass er sich nicht herumschubsen lassen wird. Doch leider bringt es nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis, sondern nur einige missbilligende Blicke von Aes Sedai. Er erhält auch keine weitere Audienz bei Egwene, außerdem sind Elayne und Aviendha verschwunden, doch zu seiner Beruhigung hört er nichts von einem Mord. Auch Nynaeve hält sich von ihm fern. Seine Suche nach Thom und Juilin sind ebenfalls nicht zu finden und Mat ist sicher, dass man sie von ihm fern hält. Er ist sicher, dass Egwene daran schuld ist, will ihr aber keinen Grund zu geben zu glauben, dass er verärgert ist. Da in Salidar jeden Abend die Feierlichkeiten zur Erhebung der Amyrlin weitergehen, nimmt Mat daran teil, um zu zeigen, wie wenig ihn das alles beeindruckt, aber trotzdem bekommt er niemanden zu Gesicht, den er dringend sprechen möchte. Es entwickelt sich nicht zu seinen Gunsten. Er tanzt mit Halima], der schönsten Frau im ganzen Dorf, doch ihr Verhalten stört ihn und als er geht, merkt er, dass sie die Macht auf ihn anwendet. Da das Fuchskopf-Medaillon ihn schützt, kann er kurz Entsetzen bei ihr sehen, bevor sie sich einem Behüter zuwendet. Als er sich nach ihr erkundigt, sagt man ihm allerdings, dass Halima keine Aes Sedai ist, sondern nur die Schreiberin von Delana. Mat denkt, dass sie deshalb vielleicht nur entsetzt war, dass er so eine hübsche Frau einfach stehen lässt. Das sagt ihm aber immer noch nicht, wer die Macht auf ihn gelenkt hat. Während er umher geht, überlegt er, wie weit er Egwene vertrauen kann. Sie ist zwar immer noch Egwene, aber auch eine Aes Sedai. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie oder Nynaeve ihn mit der Macht angreifen würden, bei Elayne ist er nicht sicher. Er glaubt allerdings, dass sie ihn vertreiben wollen, so dass er sich auf einen weiteren Versuch gefasst macht. Er hofft sogar, dass sie es versuchen, damit ihnen schließlich klar wird, dass sie ihn nicht vertreiben können. Myrelle tritt zu ihm und er genießt es zu sehr, sie zu betrachten, so dass er erst nach einigen Minuten merkt, dass sie ihn fragt, ob er ihr Behüter werden will. Mat lehnt ab und sie fragt, ob er Egwenes Behüter ist. Auch das verneint er und fragt sich dann, ob Egwene das tun würde, falls er das Medaillon irgendwann einmal verlieren sollte. Er geht schnell davon. Eine andere hübsche junge Frau erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit und er flirtet mit ihr, doch als sie ihm antwortet, merkt er, dass er Siuan Sanche vor sich hat. Sie weist ihn auf ihre übliche schroffe Art ab und noch ehe er von ihr fort gehen kann, greift ihn sich eine hübsche Domani-Frau, die sich als Leane vorstellt. Auch sie ist eine Aes Sedai und er ist zu fassungslos, um gut zu tanzen. Als der Tanz mit ihr vorbei ist, geht er schnell zu seinem Lager zurück, da er für seinen Geschmack mit genug Aes Sedai an einem Abend getanzt hat. Leider träumt er von allen vier Frauen in dieser Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen sieht er Vanin im Stall schlafen und hofft, dass damit ein besserer Tag beginnt. Leider hat Vanin Olver mitgebracht. Der Junge ist mitgekommen, da er Mat vor Aviendha schützen will, weshalb er nicht von Mats Seite weicht. Doch auch dieser Tag bringt keine neuen Informationen oder Veränderungen. Er erfährt zwar, dass Nynaeve Siuan und Leane geheilt hat [Die Heilung (Kapitel)], doch er ist sicher, dass dies sie nur noch unerträglicher machen wird. Er erfährt allerdings von den Abreisevorbereitungen und von den Gerüchten über Logain und die Rote Ajah Logain behauptet, die Rote Ajah hätte ihn absichtlich zu einem Falschen Drachen gemacht und unterstützt. (Der Sturm braut sich zusammen (Kapitel)). Das alles macht ihm Sorgen, denn er ist sicher, dass die Aes Sedai sich in Schwierigkeiten bringen werden. Im Verlauf des Tages erhält er so viele Angebote von Aes Sedai, dass Myrelles am Abend sie ärgerlich abziehen lässt, als sie erfährt, dass sie schon die fünfte ist. Diesmal nimmt er nicht an den Feierlichkeiten teil, sondern geht gleich schlafen. * Delana: hellharige, stämmige Frau mit wässrigen blauen Augen. bedrängt Mat heftig, ihr Behüter zu werden Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages fordert ihn eine Novizin auf, sofort bei der Amyrlin zu erscheinen, und Mat folgt ihr ohne Widerspruch. Bei Egwene befinden sich auch Nynaeve, Elayne und Aviendha. Letztere trägt ein blaues Seidengewand, in dem Mat sie beinahe nicht erkannt hätte und er ist überrascht, dass sie und Elayne einander nicht erwürgt haben. Egwene erklärt ihm sehr entschieden, dass sie keine Faulpelze in Salidar duldet und er deshalb entweder mit der Bande abziehen oder aber Elayne und Nynaeve nach Ebou Dar begleiten kann. Danach entlässt sie ihn kühl. Am dritten Tag wartet Mat außerhalb von Salidar auf Nynaeve und Elayne, denn er hat sich entschlossen, sie zu begleiten. Er hat noch etwas vor, wovon die Bande nicht erfahren soll, deshalb gibt er Talmanes den Auftrag, die Aes Sedai warten zu lassen. Er befielt ihm auf, Egwene ohne Fragen zu stellen nach Caemlyn zu bringen, falls sie auftauchen sollte. Er erwartet allerdings eher, dass die Aes Sedai nach Tar Valon ziehen werden. * Lopin: stämmig, Bursche von Nalesean Talmanes nötigt Mat, seinen Diener Nerim mitzunehmen, da es sonst als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden könnte. * Wind: Grau, langbeinig, Pferd von Olver Die Gruppe, die Mat sonst mitnehmen will, ist nur klein. Die restliche Bande soll den Aes Sedai folgen, auch wenn Mat nicht besonders glücklich darüber ist. Er weiß, dass die Anwesenheit von zwei großen Heeren in ihren Ländereien jeden Adligen nervös machen wird. Die Aes Sedai lassen sich Zeit und Mat ist verärgert. Schließlich sieht er sie zwischen den Bäumen hervorkommen. Außer den beiden Aes Sedai und der Aiel sieht er noch zwei Aes Sedai, einen Behüter, eine blonde Frau, und Thom und Juilin. Letztere zögern, als sie auf ihn zu kommen und Mat geht schließlich näher. Thom entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten, da er einen Befehl von Elayne erhielt, der erst am Morgen aufgehoben wurde. Juilin wurde von Nynaeve angewiesen, ihn zu meiden. Mat entschuldigt sich ebenfalls, vor allem bei Thom für seine Worte zu dem Brief. Er erinnert sich zu spät, dass Thom sagte, er hätte die Schreiberin sterben lassen. Drei Frauen (Kapitel Bd. 15) Thom erklärt, er wäre nicht sicher, ob der Brief gute Neuigkeiten enthält und wüsste auch nicht, wie er der Schreiberin gegenübersteht. Er sagt, dass Frauen sich gern geheimnisvoll geben und fragt, ob Mat sich noch an Aludra erinnert. Er erzählt, dass er sie zwischenzeitlich wieder traf, sie sich allerdings verhalten habe, als wären sie Fremde. Er fragt Mat, ob er wüsste, wie man das deuten könne, doch auch Mat weiß es nicht. Während des Gesprächs beobachtet er immer noch die Frauen, die sich in einiger Entfernung unterhalten. Dabei sehen sie immer wieder nachdenklich zu Mat. Laut denkend sagt er, dass er hofft, sie wären mit ihrem Vorhaben bald fertig und könnten in fünf oder zehn Tagen zurück sein. Thom erklärt, sie würden trotz des Portals wohl allein fünf Tage brauchen, um überhaupt nach Ebou Dar zu kommen. Wütend marschiert Mat zu den Frauen. Eine der weißhaarigen Aes Sedai spricht ihn an und sagt, es wäre ein Erlebnis, mit einem Ta'veren zu reisen. Sie stellt sich als Vandene vor. Ärgerlich fragt Mat, wieso sie fünf Tage brauchen sollten, um Ebou Dar zu erreichen, da sie ja in Sichtweite der Stadt ein Portal öffnen könnten. Vandene erklärt ihm, dass sie die falsche wäre, die er anspricht und als er die zweite alte Aes Sedai ansieht, sagt sie, dass auch diese - Adeleas - nicht die richtige sei. Also muss Mat sich an die anderen Frauen wenden. Elayne sagt ihm kühl, dass es zu viele Siedlungen um die Stadt gibt und sie nicht aus Versehen jemanden töten will. Grimmig muss er sich eingestehen, dass sie recht hat, sucht aber trotzdem nach einem Weg, sie umzustimmen. In diesem Moment erscheint Egwene mit einer Gruppe von Aes Sedai. Am Verhalten der Frauen erkennt Mat, dass sie alle Egwene nicht wirklich als Amyrlin sehen und das macht ihn so wütend, dass er Egwene mit dem Respekt begrüßt, der ihr gebührt. So wie er es tut, knien sich auch seine Männer nieder und ehren die Amyrlin. Egwene dankt ihm erfreut. Nachdem er sich erhoben hat sagt er leise, dass er vieles von dem, was er in Salidar vorfand, nicht erwartet hat. Er fragt, ob es üblich ist, dass die Amyrlin Reisende verabschiedet und Egwene erwidert, dass sie Freunde immer verabschieden würde. Sie warnt ihn, dass er sich in Ebou Dar aus Schwierigkeiten fern halten soll. Obwohl ihn das verärgert sagt er, er wolle es versuchen. Dann verabschiedet er sich und sagt seinen Männern grimmig, sie sollen aufstehen und aufsteigen. Egwene spricht noch mit den Frauen, doch dann ist es schließlich Zeit und sie erschafft ein Portal, um sie näher an Ebou Dar zu bringen. Mat fragt sich, ob es das größte ist, was sie erschaffen kann, denn Rands Portal für die Bande war größer. Nachdem sich das Portal hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hat, reiten Adeleas und Vandene voraus, was Nynaeve und Elayne verärgert, die ihnen schnell folgen. Resigniert reitet Mat ihnen nach und fragt sich, warum Frauen ihm immer nur Schwierigkeiten machen. Egwene al'Vere Egwene bedauert es, dass sie Mat benutzen muss, doch sie ist sicher, dass er dort mehr von Nutzen ist. Sie hofft, dass Elayne und Nynaeve ihn von Schwierigkeiten fern halten. Ihrer Meinung nach ist es wichtig, dass er von der Bande getrennt wurde. Sie dreht sich zu den Sitzenden und den Salidar Sechs um, die sie zur Verabschiedung begleitet haben und erklärt, sie müssten sich nun ihrer anderen Aufgabe zuwenden. Talmanes steht in einiger Entfernung und beobachtet die Aes Sedai, bevor er in den Wald reitet. Romanda und Lelaine sind sich einig, dass Männer wie Mat nichts gutes bringen und man Abstand zu ihnen halten sollte. Egwene lächelt bei diesen Worten, denn Mat und die Bande haben sie ihrem Ziel näher gebracht. Sie hofft, dass Mats Befehle für Talmanes ihren eigenen Plänen entsprechen, ist aber sicher, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Sie schlägt vor, sich zu beeilen, damit sie Gareth Bryne noch vor Sonnenuntergang einholen können. Charaktere *Mat Cauthon *Halima Saranov *Myrelle Berengari *Siuan Sanche *Leane Sharif *Olver *Talmanes Delovinde *Nerim *Lopin *Birgitte Silberbogen - als Jägerin des Horns *Adeleas Namelle *Vandene Namelle *Jaem (Behüter) - als alter Behüter *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar *Sheriam Bayanar *Egwene al'Vere *Delana Mosalaine *Romanda Cassin *Lelaine Akashi Tiere * Pips * Wind (Pferd) Erwähnt * Chel Vanin * Egwene al'Vere * Elayne Trakand * Aviendha * Rand al'Thor * Nynaeve al'Meara * Logain Ablar * Gareth Bryne * Nalesean Aldiaya * Aludra * Perrin Aybara Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Bande der Roten Hand *Aes Sedai **Gelbe Ajah **Grüne Ajah **Braune Ajah **Blaue Ajah *Behüter *Aiel *Helden des Horns Berufe * Stallbursche * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Aiel * Rote Ajah * Verlorene * Trollocs * Jäger des Horns * Feuerwerker Orte *Altara **Salidar ***Kleine Burg Erwähnt * Maerone Gegenstände * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Banner der Bande der Roten Hand * Drachenbanner * Banner des Lichts Ereignisse * Die Rebellen-Aes Sedai verlassen Salidar Sonstige Lieder * Vertrauen ist der Geschmack des Todes (Lied) * Der König von der Höhe (Lied) * Die Lady und der Lord (Lied) * Die Liebe deines Lebens (Lied) * Plustere dich auf (Lied) Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar